Defragmentation of a storage device generally refers to rewriting data written to the storage device such that the data is stored sequentially in the storage device. In essence, the defragmentation process results in the storage device having either one sequentially written physical section of data and one sequential physical section of free space where future writes may occur or multiple, smaller sequential sections of data interspersed with sequential sections of free space. Similarly, logical defragmentation of a storage device rewrites data in such a way that logical block addresses that reference physical locations of physical blocks in the storage device that include valid data are sequential. Logical defragmentation differs from physical defragmentation in that logical block addresses are typically grouped in ways that require some logical block addresses to be zero-filled, or padded, if those particular logical block addresses do not reference physical locations of physical blocks that include valid data and other logical block addresses within the same group do reference physical locations of physical blocks that include valid data. This padding process typically results in the consumption of previously unused space. In some instances, such as full-volume random writes, the storage device may be filled prematurely with padded data, leading to severely compromised performance.